


Lafayette x Washington

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Hamilton Crack Fic [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, NOT A SERIOUS STORY, Other, Steuben and Gálvez should have been in Hamilton 2k16, some violence but it isn't descriptive or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington stiffened as he felt Lafayette rest his hand on his back, his heart skipping a beat and his breathing quickening.</p><p>They are all in their late teens and early twenties in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Washington dipped his quill into his glass ink bottle, when he noticed there wasn't any ink in it. He head the door creak open behind him and spun around. "Monsieur Lafayette!" Washington gasped in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?!"

Lafayette gave a small smile, and Washington's heart skipped a beat. "I think you're looking for something," he said, holding an ink bottle in his hand. He placed it on George's desk, briefly brushing his hands across Washington's.

Washington looked up at Lafayette, blushing. "Gil..." he breathed.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong,  Washington?" he asked, his voice gentle and deep. Slowly, he leaned down towards Washington, and stopped, his face inches from Washington's. "You can tell me anything..." He stood back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Washington sat alone on a bench in the middle of a park. He had just gotten lunch from McDonald's: a Big Mac, a mega-ultra-large-turbo soda, and two large fries. Lafayette sat next to him, and Washington's heart started racing and his ears turned red. "I--I thought you were going to eat with Daniel Shays," he stuttered, blushing.

Lafayette gave a small smirk, and George's stomach lurched. "I changed my mind."

Washington shyly bent his head and took a small bite of his Big Mac. Lafayette rolled his eyes in a sarcastic, or playful manner. Washington couldn't tell. "Americans are so stupeed. Alvays eating your fatteneeng food."

Washington hated that goddamned French accent of Lafayette's, but still, it made him swoon. "I'm not fat!" he protested.

Lafayette laughed. "Yees you ar'. " He poked Washington in the stomach playfully. "Theese only ween American I like, and I weel not say who eet ees."

Washington laughed. "Who is it, dude?"

Lafayette smiled and gingerly took a fry from Washington. "We'll just have to see who eet ees." 

Washington said, "You can trust me."

Lafayette tilted his head. "Maybee," he said. "But not todeey." He slowly ate the fry.

Washington smiled to himself at the Frenchman's reluctance to eat Washington's American food. In a joke, Washington held up one of his large fries. "Dude, do you want some?"

Lafayette grimaced and shook his head. "No theenks. Amereecan food ees disgusteeng."

Washington smiled. "Dude, it's not that bad."

"Eet ees." He leaned close and whispered in Washington's ear. "But fur you, I weel eet eet, mon coer."

"What does that mean, bro?" Washington asked.

Lafayette gave a wide smile. "Eet does not matteer, you stupeed monleengual man. I'll see you later, mon amour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were expecting a serious story you're out of luck, friend.  
> This is also on Wattpad for your many needs.


	3. Chapter 3

Lafayette sighed. Currently he was sitting in his living room reading. Reading was the only thing Lafayette could do to take his mind off of Washington. But still, he thought of Washington.   
Washington occupied all of Lafayette's mind: his bright blue eyes, his American accent, and his goddamn addiction to fast food. In all, he was adorable to Lafayette, but he couldn't let Washington know he thought that.

He sighed,closing the book. He pulled out his iPhone and sent the crying emoji to Washington. The reply came within seconds: "Why?"

"The book I'm reading just too sad, mon amour!!!"

"What book?"

"That does not matter. Facetime me."

Washington didn't reply, but soon, Lafayette got a facetime call from him.

"Bonjour, mon coer." Lafayette said with a flashing smile.

"Yo dude." Washington replied.

"What are you doeeng, Georgie?" Lafayette asked

Washington shrugged. "Dunno. Nothing, really." He took a sip of a ultra-mega-turbo-giant-large caffeinated soda.

"Why do you eet and dreenk those theengs? You'll keell your bodeey with zat stuvf." Lafayette sounded kinda German there.

"Why do you talk with that ridiculous accent of yours, Gilbert?" Washington said with a twinkle in his eye. 

"I do not sound reedeeculous!" Lafayette protested.

"Whatever bro." Washington said with a wave of his hand. "Well, I have to go see ya later, Gil."

"See you lateer, mon ami." Lafayette blew Washington a kiss and ended the video call.


	4. Chapter 4

Washington smiled to himself. Lafayette glanced down and smirked. "What eez so funnee?"

Washington looked at him. "N-nothing, bruh," he stammered nervously. "I was just thinking about this amazing person."

Lafayette's heart started racing. "Who ees eet?"

Washington smirked. "Oh just this, person..." He playfully made a swooning face.

"Ooh ees eet?" Lafayette asked, a little forcefully.

"No one..." Washington said playfully, bumping into Lafayette playfully.

Lafayette's face hardened. "Teel me ooh eet ees."

Washington looked at Lafayette, confuzzled. "Why?"

Lafayette smashed his fist into a table. "Beceese I want to know!"

Washington glared at Lafayette. "I don't want to tell you." The McDonalds employees stared at them in fear.

"Teel moi!" Lafayette screamed.

"No!" Washington roared, running out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter spam coming your way


	5. Chapter 5

Washington stopped running once he got to his car, which was conveniently right outside of McDonalds. He got in quickly, and sped away. Somehow, after going 100+ MPH down the road, no cops arrested him. He pulled into his driveway and ran into his house. Lafayette could be so pushy at times. Washington was not going to tell Lafayette that he was the amazing person.

He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Currently football was on. He barely payed attention as he heard his phone incessantly going off, probably with Lafayette's texts. Eventually, Washington's phone went quiet.

Washington walked over to the fridge and took out an ultra-mega-huge-extra-large-gigantic soda and a bowl of fries, in which he microwaved.

"Dude, I should probably stop eating all of this stuff. Oh well. What else do I even have? Vegetables?" Washington laughed. "No thanks." He then realised he was talking to himself. "I really am seriously lonely." Washington sighed and started shoveling fries into his mouth.

\------

Lafayette paced around his living room. "Why ees he soo stubborn?"

Lafayette laughed to himself, as if someone had told a funny joke."But zat is what I love about heem. I weesh zat I could tell been, boot alas, I cannoot."

Lafayette stopped pacing and sighed. "Eet weel all geet beeteer soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Washington finally looked at his phone. There were texts from Lafayette: I'm sorry. He sighed, and replied, It's fine.

The doorbell rang two seconds afterwords. Washington opened the door. It was Lafayette. "I got your text," Lafayette said.

Washington laughed. "Let's go somewhere private . . . I want to tell you something."

They were in a dark, graffied alleyway. "I like y--"

He was cut off as they heard someone spray pain on the brick wall. He looked up to see a. 18 year old boy dressed in all black with a black leather jacket and boots. He had fair skin, and spikey black emo-ish hair. It had red, blue, pink, green, and purple streaks, and brown eyes. He looked at Washington, then Lafayette. He jumped off the top of the dumpster, and walked over to where a boom box was blasting metal music. He turned it off, and held his hand out towards Lafayette. "Shays," he said, his voice deep. "Daniel Shays."


	7. Chapter 7

Lafayette sat at his desk, typing up a document for Washington. Shays sat at the desk across from him. For the past five years, Shays and Lafayette had shared a cubicle, but had never met each other before the night in the alleyway. Shays seemed to be trying to get work done, but gave up and pulled out his boom box. He plugged in his head phones and started air guitaring violently. 

Lafayette sighed and rolled his eyes at Shays. He stood up and took Shays' boom box from him. "Stahp leesteneeng too theese theengs. Eet's bad voor you."

Shays stood up and rolled his eyes. "You're bad for me," he said nonchalantly and leaned towards Lafayette's sweet, plump lips.

Lafayette's eyes widened as Shays' lips met his. At that moment, Washington walked in the room holding a single flower: a black rose. "I came to tell you some-" Washington gasped as he saw the scene before him. "I HATE YOU, DUDE!!!!!!!!!" He ran out of the room, throwing the rose on the ground dramatically and a sassy hairflip to go with it. 

Lafayette pushed Shays away and started after Washington. "NO VOU DO NOT UNDEERSTAND, WASHEENGTEEN!!!!1!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. It just gets shittier from here.


	8. Chapter 8

Washington was standing in line at a smoothie stand, and Lafayette was somehow there as well. When Lafayette saw him, he ran towards him. "WASHEENGTEEN!!!!" 

Washington stiffened and grabbed a random curly haired tumblr girl's hand. The girl gave him a weird look and pushed him away, which Lafayette didn't notice. Lafayette got a sudden surge of jealousy. "Washeenteen eez noot gay! Me leevf eez oveer!!!"

Lafayette took out a butchers' knife and slammed his head onto it.

 

\------

Lafayette woke up in a hospital bed. He quickly sat up. Washington was holding his hand. "WHEERE EEZ A MEEROR!!?!???" Lafayette grabbed a mirror. Somehow is face is all healed and he had no scar.

"Washeengteen!!! Whee are you heere?"

"I came to visit you, dude. I--I love you, bro. AS A SON, OF COURSE, bruh," he added hurriedly. "But I'm still mad at you dude, and hate you bro." He rushed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Lafayette heard a gunshot, and screaming. "NUUUUUU!!!!! WASHEENTEEEEEEEEEENNNN!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Lafayette ran out of the hospital room frantically. "WASHEENGTEEN NUUU!!" He then saw Washington walking perfectly fine out of the hospital. Lafayette ran over to him in anger. "EE THOUGHT YOU DEED!! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?!??!"

Washington turned to him. "And I thought you were going to die, dude. I freaking hate you, Lafayette bro."

Lafayette's face turned red and he threw a punch at Washington's face. "EE CEEN NOOT BEELEEVE EE EM DOEENG THEESE TO YOU!!!!"

Washington winced as he heard his own nose break. He kicked Lafayette in the shins. "DUDE?!?!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRUH?!?!??"

Lafayette screamed some gibberish in French and threw some more punches at Washington. Washington responded by screaming things such as dude, bro, burgers, fries, bruh, and soda.

Eventually they were on the floor, passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my friend once said:
> 
> "When France and America fight"
> 
> Amen


	10. Chapter 10

Washington woke up to find Lafayette sharing a hospital bed with him. He looked up to see a nurse standing above him. "We ran out of hospital beds, so you have to share one with him." She left.

Washington glared at Lafayette, who was still asleep. Even though he felt rage in his heart, he couldn't help but blushing madly.

Lafayette awoke to see Washington looking at him, and his heart beat spiked up. Then he remembered the fight, and glared at Washington. "I HEETE YOO!'

Washington smirked at the unintended joke he comprehen joke he comprehended through Lafayette's accent, but grew angry again. "FEEK YOO! I HATE YOU!!!!!"

Lafayette started bawling out his eyes, and Washington crossed his arms with a "Hmph" and turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling errors are supposed to be there shush
> 
> Actually Wattpad was being annoying when we wrote this so.


	11. Chapter 11

Washington sat in a chair in the corner, subtly watching Lafayette do whatever the hell he was doing. Washington constantly got pounding headaches from fast food drawbacks, because the hospital wouldn't let him eat his fast food. Washington couldn't take it anymore. He strode over to Lafayette and plopped down on the hospital bed in front of him. "Dude I'm boreeeeed."  
Lafayette shrugged. "Theen go do sometheeng. Eem noot yer babyseeter."  
"Come on Gil, I still hate you but I'm bored, bro. And your the only person I can talk to, besides the nurses. They ignore me. Please Laf, bruh."  
Lafayette fought back a smile at those words. "Non, mon ami. I feeking heet you reeght now. Leave me alone please, Washeengteen."  
Washington sighed and started swatting Lafayette's hand back and forth. "Come onnnnn Lafy bro."  
"Lafayette jumped off the bed. "NON MON COER. EE WEEL NOOT LEESTEEN TO YOU!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not formatted because my friend (there is another author, but she's just not on here. Her account on Wattpad is @/Ehh3303) wrote this (pretty sure lmao).
> 
> Also, as my other friend once said:
> 
> "Didn't Italy do that with Germany's hand before?'
> 
> Amen


	12. Chapter 12

Lafayette was woken up by Washington screaming. He sat bolt upright. " Washeengteen! Wheet's wrong?!"

Washington smiled at him, even though they still "hated" each other. "Lafayette! We're free, dude!" He ran out of the hospital at top speed, Lafayette following closely.

Lafayette danced happily outside of the hospital. "YEES! EE EM FREE!!!!"

Nearby Washington was doing the same thing. Although they were both upset that they couldn't share a bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my friend once said:
> 
> "Oh"
> 
> Amen


	13. Chapter 13

Lafayette sighed. It had been a few days since he and Washington had gotten out of the hospital. "Eem geeteeng teered of all zhees fighting between me and Washeengteen." He said out loud to himself. He quickly jumped in his car and drove to Washington's house. Lafayette walked in without even knocking.  
"GEORGEEE. EEM HEEERE."  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE LAFAYETTE BRO!!!!" Washington screamed.  
"Aww come on Washeengteen. You can't heete me zeet much!!!" Lafayette pleaded.  
"Hmmm, I guess you're right. I can't hate you too much dude." Washington said with a sigh.  
"So we are on good terms zeen?" Lafayette asked.  
"I guess so, bruh." Washington smiled.  
"GOOD. Beceese Hameelteen asked me to go to lunch weeth heem and Jeeferseen but Ee could breeng a deet. Of course we wouldn't be goeeng ees a ceeple we would jeest be goeeng ees freends. EE DEENT WEENT TO BE THE THEERD WHEEL PLEASE GO WEETH ME!!!1!!!"  
Washington blushed a little. Staring at the ground. "Of course Laf bro. I'll go."  
"YEEY THEENK YEE WASHEENGTEEN!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this I definitely wrote. The formatting is off. I will not fix it. Rip.


	14. Chapter 14

Washington sighed as he looked in the mirror. Lafayette was coming soon to pick him up for their "double date" with Hamilton and Jefferson. Apparently it was casual so Washington wore what he usually wore: a polo shirt, khaki shorts, and velcro sneakers. He quickly brushed his long blonde bangs out of his face and sighed. He really needed to cut his hair. At that moment Lafayette bursted through the door into his bedroom. "WASHEENGTEEN, MON AMI!!!! EET EES TEEM FOR ZEE DOUBLE DEET WEETH HAMEELTEEN AND JEEFERSEEN!!!"  
Washington blushed at the words 'double date'. "O-okay bro. I'm ready bruh."  
Lafayette was wearing some random graphic t-shirt, jeans, and sandals. "You leek geed Washeengteen, Mon coer!!! Leet's go!!"

~ **T** **i** **me** **skip** **because** **I'm** **lazy** **~**

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at their table with Hamilton and Jefferson. "So, like, are you guys, like, together?" Jefferson asked.  
Washington's eyes widened and e blushed slightly. "N-no dude. We're not together bro."  
Lafayette gave a small sigh. "Zeet ees reeght. Moi and mon ami are jeest freends."  
Hamilton laughed. "You homo sapien sapiens are quite idiotic."  
The waiter then came and they ordered their food: Hamilton getting a salad, Jefferson got some Greek sandwich, Lafayette got some type of soup, and Washington a burger.  
Quickly they all ate their food and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who cares about perfect formatting pffff


	15. Chapter 15

Washington opened his door, and stepped in his apartment. Lafayette, Hamilton, and Jefferson followed. It's been months since their double date. It was New Year's Eve. "It's, like, 10:00. Like, only two more, like, hours until I, like, give Hamilton, like, my New Year's Eve kiss. Like, pucker up." Hamilton smiled, and looked at Lafayette and Washington. "Are you two persons going to perform this sexual interaction with anyone?" "Ee've got no one tee doo eet weeth," Lafayette replied. "Why don't you two, like, do it with, like each other?" Jerfferson asked. "Dude, n-no way, bro!" Washington stammered, blushing madly.   
Jefferson shrugged. "Like, whatever. Do what you, like, want to."

*a couple hours later*

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT," everyone screamed, counting down with the newslady on TV. "SEVEN, SIX, FIVE!" Jefferson moved closer to Hamilton. "FOUR, THREE, TWO!" Hamilton turned his face towards Jefferson. "ONE!" Hamilton and Jefferson locked lips, and Washington nerviosly looked at Lafayette. "So..." "Weel, Ee've got no one eelse to keess." "Neither do I,bro. Should we kiss--j-just for New Year's Eve, of course. Nothing emotion, you know?" Lafayette smiled. "Sure." He leaned towards Washington. okay, now I'm done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other author wrote this aye


	16. Chapter 16

Lafayette was sitting in McDonald's with Washington, Steuben, and Gálvez. Lafayette and Washington were of course, ignoring Steuben and Gálvez, or simply forgot they were there.

'Washeengtoon, meey Ee heeve ee free?" Lafayette asked.

"Sure, Lafy dude." Everyone was surprised that Washington could understand Lafayette.

"It iz zo obfiouz vou guyz like eatch ozer. Good griev. Vou guyz neet scheriouz help." Steuben said from across the table.

"Seriously, like mi amigo Friedrich said, you guys obviously like each other." Gálvez said with a lopsided grin.

"NON, MON AMI BERNARDO. EE DO NOOT LEEK WASHEENGTEEN!!!!1!!" Lafayette screamed.

"Laf bro is right. We don't like each other, bruh. We're just friends dude." Washington said with a forced grin.

"Av come on. Vou guyz are notch vun atch all." Steuben whined.

"Yeah, mi amigo is right. You guys are no fun." Gálvez agreed.

"STOOP GANGEENG OOP OON EES!!!!" Lafayette ordered.

"W-who s-stops ganging up o-on w-who?" Laurens approached the table slowly, a blush apparent on his face, get his freckles were still visible. Behind him stood Mulligan and the Laurens fanclub.

"Yo bro, wassup homies?" Mulligan asked.

"AY JOOHN, HEERCEELEES, TEEL THESE TEE TEE STEEP GANGEENG EEP EEN EES!!!!1!!!" Lafayette begged.

"Yeah, bro, please tell Friedrich and Bernardo bruh to stop." Washington pleaded.

Laurens sighed and looked at Steuben and Gálvez. "P-please s-stop b-bothering t-them." He asked, which made the Laurens fanclub scream in delight.


	17. Chapter 17

Washington and Lafayette walked out of the McDonald's together. 

"Yo, bro, I can't believe they actually think we like each other, dude," he said with a nervous laugh. 

"Yees, eet ees quite reediculees," Lafayette agreed. They nerviously laughed for a couple seconds and then settled into an akward silence. 

"So," Washington said. "I'll see you later, bro."

Lafayette yawned and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep on his bed. He heard his phone ring. It was Washington. 

"Hey, dude," he said. 

"Heey." 

"Dude, can I sleep over you place tonight, bro?" 

Lafayette smiled. "Yees, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other author wrote this as well. I fixed formatting on here. Wattpad is still messed up.


	18. Chapter 18

Lafayette and Washington were sitting on the floor of Lafayette's living room, pillows and blankets piled around them. Multiple bowls of popcorn were scattered around the room.

"Laffy Taffy bro, what should we dooooooo???" Washington asked.

"We ceeld eenveet people eever, eef yee weent." Lafayette responded.

"But who, dude?" Washington questioned.

"Meeybeey Heemeelteen, eer Jeefeerseen. Theere's Leereens eend Meeleegeen. Ees weell ees Steebeen eend Geelveez." Lafayette answered.

"Let's invite them all over, bruh." Washington exclaimed.

So, they did.

"Greetings, fellow homo sapien sapiens." Hamilton greeted.

"Like, why, like, do, like, you, like, use, like, such, like, weird, like words, like, all, like, the, like, time, like, it's, like, weird, like, ya, like, know, like, wow." Jefferson complained.

"Hello guyvfz, vatch upf? V'all are zo veird." Steuben said sarcastically.

"H-hello, f-friends." Laurens said with the Laurens fanclub behind him.

"Hola, guys!!!!!!" Gálvez greeted.

"Yo wassup y'all homies." Mulligan greeted.

They all sat down amongst the pillows and blankets.

"See wheet sheeld we dee?" Lafayette asked.

"Ooooh ooooh I know, homies. Let's play truth or dare!!!" Mulligan suggested.

"Dude, that's totally a good idea, bro!!" Washington exclaimed.

"That's, like, totally, like, a, like, fun, like, game, like, I'm, like, totally, like, ready, like, to, like, play, like, this, like, game, like, wow." Jefferson added. "Like, but, like, the, like, Laurens, like, fanclub, like, need, like, to, like, leave, like, now, like, totally, like, wow."

The Laurens fanclub left, with some hesitation. But they all stared in through the window.

"Okayfv so whov bill gov fvirstch?" Steuben asked.

"I personally believe that one of you persons should go first." Hamilton suggested.

"I'll go first, amigos!!!!!!" Gálvez exclaimed. He turned to Hamilton. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I will go with truth." Hamilton responded.

"Okay, Hamilton. If you had to choose anyone in this room besides Jefferson to be with, who would it be?" Gálvez asked.

Hamilton pondered the question for a second. "I believe I would have to choose Laurens, or possibly Lafayette." At those words he received three glares from Jefferson, Washington, and Mulligan. "Now," he said, turning to Laurens, who was still blushing profoundly from his answer. "Truth or dare?"

"T-truth..." Laurens said blushing.

"Ohv come on!!! Itch going to fetch fery boring in here ifv vou guyfvz keep picking trufv." Steuben said angrily.

Laurens blushed some more. "F-fine, d-dare, I-I g-guess."

"Hmm, I dare you to perform a basic sexual interaction with someone here." Hamilton said.

Laurens blushed even more. He slowly turned to Mulligan, his face blushing even more. Mulligan's eyes widened as their lips met briefly. "O-okay, I-I d-did i-it." He looked at Lafayette. "T-truth o-or d-dare?"

"Treeth, jeest tee eeneey Steebeen." Lafayette said and everyone groaned collectively.

"O-okay, u-uh, d-do y-you l-like a-anyone h-here? Y-you're s-single a-aftera-all..." Laurens said, still blushing.

"Yees, beet Ee weell neet seey whee eet ees." Lafayette answered.

"Dude, that's totally against the point of this game!!!!!!" Washington exclaimed in annoyance.

"EEE DEE NEET WEENT TEE SEEY HEE EET EES REESPEECT THEET WEESHEENGTEEN!!!" Lafayette screamed.

"Guys, like, calm, like, down, like, totally, like, please, like, the, like, Laurens, like, fanclub, like, totally, like, just, like, got, like, totally, like, kidnapped, like, wow." Jefferson exclaimed.

"N-no n-not m-my f-fanc-club!!!!!" Laurens exclaimed at a normal tone of voice, which could have been considered yelling for him.

"Yo homies, we totally need to get that rad fanclub, that I totally don't belong to, back!" Mulligan yelled softly.

"Yes indeed that is a very good plan of action." Hamilton said nonchalantly.

"Yeshvf wevfe totchally needfv tofv getchfv backfv the Laurenzf fanclubfv!!!" Steuben yelled, jumping up and down.

"Yees theet ees eeseenteel, wee ceen neet heeve Leereens weetheet ee feencleeb!!!!" Lafayette shouted.

"Dude we need to hurry up and get going to find them!!!" Washington added.

"COME ON AMIGOS LETS GO!!!!" Gálvez screeched running out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye this is one of my favourite chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

Washington ran alongside Lafayette, both of them panting hard. They had all split into groups to try to find the fan club. Lafayette ran into an alleyway, Washington following him. "I--g-geeve up," he panted. "Leet's j-just speend some time heer."

Washington nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah d-dude. You're right b-bro."

They stood there for a couple seconds, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, they looked at each other.

"So, bro...out of everyone in the room he'd want to be with you, dude...." Washington said sadly.

Lafayette smiled. "But theet wees only beecause hee had too peek. Beesides...I like someone eelse."

Washington's heart broke. "W-who?"

Lafayette looked at his feet. "I can not teel you. I don't theenk hee likes mee back, anyway."

"I-I'm sure he does, dude. You're very handsome, bro..."

Lafayette gave him a sad smile. "Theeks, Washeengton."

"No problem, dude. I love you--as a brother, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other author wrote this.


	20. Chapter 20

Washington and Lafayette were still happily sitting in the alley the next day.

"Wheey ceen't we leave eend jeest geeve eep een thee Leereens feencleeb?" Lafayette asked.

"Laf-bro, Laurens will be so heartbroken if we don't find the fanclub, dude. We have to try, bruh." Washington responded. 

"Beet whee weeld teek theem?" Lafayette asked. "Theey ceeld heeve jeest leeft!!!" 

"Are you sure about that?" A deep voice said from behind them.

Washington whipped around, his eyes narrowed. "Shays-lazy-nut-biscuit! What do you want?"

"Oh, but I know where the Laurens fanclub went..." Shays said, air-guitaring.

"Wheere eer theey, theen?" Lafayette asked.

"You'll have to come with me~" Shays said, still air-guitaring. 

"Fine, you pompous taint Nazi, we'll go. But I still don't trust you, dude." Washington agreed. 

~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~

"Oi Shays, you've got the last two?" A voice said from the depths of a building.

"YES, KING GEORGE III. I GOT LAFAYETTE AND WASHINGTON." Shays replied, screaming as if he was singing death metal. He quickly locked Lafayette and Washington in a room, which also held the fanclub, Laurens, Mulligan, Jefferson, Hamilton, Steuben, and Gálvez.

"Weell, eet leeks leek we feend thee feencleeb." Lafayette stated.

'Ya, like, think?" Jefferson said. "We totally, like, found them, like, first."

A knock on the door stopped their conversation, and they all looked to it. A man, who they all assumed to be King George III, looked through a window at them.

"Ah yes, we finally captured you idiots. It took bloody long enough." He laughed. "Have a nice stay! Toot-a-loo!" He left.

"What does that homo sapien sapien have in store for us? He sounds like a psychopath." Hamilton said.

"Yo homies, we'll be all right." Mulligan said.

"Y-yeah. W-we'll b-be f-fine." Laurens said.

"W'eell seerveeve thees. Hee ceen't dee eenytheeng. Beeseeds, Ee heeve e pheene. Eend Ee eeseem yee geeys heeve pheens ees weell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Lafayette even saying half of the time?


	21. Chapter 21

"Okayfz so vatch shouldfv we do?" Steuben asked.

"I-I'm n-not s-sure, S-Steuben." Laurens replied.

"Oh come on, guys! We can come up wtih something!" Gálvez cried.

"Like, why, like, do, like, you, like, think, like, that, like, guy, like, King, like, George, like, III, like, is, like, keeping, like, us, like, here, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson asked.

"I am truly sorry, Jefferson, but with that many "likes" no one can comprehend what you are speaking." Hamilton said.

"COME ON HOMIES STOP FIGHTING!!!!1!?1?1!?" Mulligan hollered.

"Dude we are never going to get anything done if we keep arguing, bro." Washington said loudly.

"Geeys steep yeelling. Eef he hears ees we well neeveer feet eet." Lafayette cried.

"Oh boys~ Stop arguing~" A voice called from the door.

"Oh casse-toi!" Lafayette screamed.

"Oh, that wasn't very nice, was it, Lafayette? Be nice now~ toot-a-loo~! Sit tight kids~" King George III said, and then left.

"AV COMEFV ONVF GUYFVZ!!!!" Steuben screamed.

"Guys, chill." A girl from the Laurens fanclub said. Angelica. "There is obviously a door back here. Does anyone have a hair pin?"

"I-I d-do!" Laurens replied happily, handing the hair pin to Angelica.

Angelica unlocked the door and they all ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gálvez and Lafayette have stopped using their French and Spanish words often.
> 
> Rip.
> 
> Also, the fanclub is basically just the Schuyler sisters, Maria Reynolds, Molly Pitcher, and Anne Hutchinson (who we decided was the tumblr girl from earlier chapters).
> 
> Mulligan may or may not be in the fanclub as well.


	22. Chapter 22

The group quickly ran to the police station to report King George III and Daniel Shays.

They got there quickly, despite being a good distance away. I guess they were just afraid.

As soon as they got there, people looked up. Two officers, James Madison and Aaron Burr, came up to them. The captain of the police force, Amerigo Vespucci, also came to greet the frantic group.

"Ah what do we have here? What's wrong, young ones?" Vespucci asked. Madison and Burr stood on either side of him silently.

"S-some o-one t-tried t-t-" Laurens was cut off.

"Someone kidnapped us!!!!!!!" Gálvez said in a rush.

"Young people, always gettin' into trouble. This generation is weird... Anyways, Burr, get Jay and Adams to ask these folks here more questions." Vespucci turned to Madison. "Madison, tell Seabury and Lee they might be goin' out tonight." He turned to the large group in front of him. "You guys, go wait in that room over there." He gestured wildly to it. "Someone will be with ya shortly." He walked off and the group headed into the room he motioned towards and took deaths in whatever chairs there were.

After a few minutes, two people, who the group assumed to be Jay and Adams, walked in and pulled up chairs for themselves to sit in.

"Hello!!!! We hope we didn't keep you waiting too long!!!! Oh my god, I am John Adams!!!! That is John Jay!!!! He doesn't talk much!!!!!" Adams said excitedly. "Please tell us what happened!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amerigo Vespucci is the police captain because the other author does not like the Hamilton Musical so we had to include other random people not in the musical.
> 
> I'm not complaining, though. Steuben and Gálvez are great.
> 
>  
> 
> And we were totally going to give Amerigo Vespucci an Italian accent but we eventually decided on a stereotypical old man.


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay guys!!!! You are going to have to tell us what exactly happened!!!" Adams said over-excitedly.

"Well, like, the, like, Laurens, like fanclub, like, which, like, is, like, the, like group, of, like girls, like, that, are, like, here, like, with, like, us, like, currently, like, totally, like, got, like, kidnapped, or, like, went, like, missing, like, or, like, something, like, totally, like wow." Jefferson explained.

"Oh!!!" Adams said with a confused look on his face. "Okay then!!!" He probably didn't understand anything Jefferson just said. "Your name is!!!"

"I'm, like, Thomas, like, Jefferson, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson replied.

"Okay then, Jefferson!!! Can one of your friends here please explain as well!!!" Adams asked.

"Oooh! Okay homies. So, we were busy playing truth or dare, ya know? So anyways, the Laurens fanclub totally went missing out of nowhere and Jefferson pointed it out. So we went out and split up, ya know? So then this guy, we think it was different for each group that went out, maybe not. Whatever, homies. Anyways, they took us to his building and locked us in the room. Luckily my homie Angelica found a door we could escape through." Mulligan yelled.

Adams shook his head lightly. "Okay!!! So I'm going to interview you guys two at a time, besides the fanclub, I guess. Me and Jay will do that together in one big group!!!" Jay nodded at that. "Alright!!!! So let's start!!!!!!!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay!!!!!!!!!! So, you two are Lafayette and Washington, right!!! Okay!!!! So, tell me what happened to you two!!!" Adams ordered, although it sounded way too hyper. He needed to chill.

"Eekeey see we weere eet leekeeng feer thee feencleeb, and me eend Weesheengteen deceedeed tee gee deen theese eelleeyweey. See theen thees geey neemeed Deenieel Sheeys ceeme eend teek ees tee thees pleece eend leecked ees een ee reem. We weere thee leest tee geet theere." Lafayette explained.

"Okay!!!" Adams looked as if he was having a hard time trying to understand what he was saying. He looked to Washington. "Do you remember what the building looked like!!!!"

"Uh... No, bro, I do not." Washington answered.

"Okay!!! That's fine!!!!" Adams said. "Go wait back outside!!!"

~

Hamilton and Jefferson sat next to each other, across the table from John Jay, the guy who was interviewing them.

It was silent for a moment before Jay spoke. "Start."

"Okay, like, so, like, we, like, were, like, looking, like, for, like, the, like, fanclub, like, when, like, some, like, guy, like, came, like, and, like, took, like, us, like, to, like, this, like, place, like, and, like, threw, like, us, like, into, like, this, like, room, like, where, like, the, like, fanclub, like, already, like, was. Like, we, like, were, like, the, like, only, like, one, like, of, like, our, like, friends, like, there, like, totally, like, wow."

Jay blinked a few times and turned to Hamilton. "Translate."

Hamilton sighed. "Of course. Me and Jefferson were searching for the fangroup when an unidentified homo sapien sapien led us to a large structure in which we were locked within a room with only the fangroup. It seems we were the first of our friends to be withheld there."

Jay nodded. "You're dismissed."

~

Adams smiled. "Alright, Steuben and Gálvez!!!! Tell me what happened to you guys!!!!!!"

"Okay so me and Steuben were looking for the fanclub, yes? Anyways, we saw the fanclub being led into the building by three guys. Me and Steuben hid so we could come up with a plan. Then we saw Jefferson and Hamilton being led in. So of course, Steuben was an idiot-" Gálvez was cut off.

"Ifv vaz notch anfv idiotch." Steuben said with a glare.

Gálvez rolled his eyes. "Of course not. So Steuben, being the incredibly smart person he was, decided to run in after them, and I couldn't just let him go alone, so I followed him. They then locked us in the room with the others."

"Veryfv goodtch, Gálvezfv. Voufv are sofv smartch." Steuben joked.

"That was not-" Gálvez was cut off again.

"Okay!!! Thank you guys!!! Go wait outside!!!!!" Adams smiled stiffly.

~

Mulligan and Laurens looked at Jay expectantly.

"Start." Jay ordered.

"W-well m-me a-and M-mulligan w-were l-looking f-for m-my f-fanc-club y-ya kn-know? A-a-a-a-a..." Laurens looked to Mulligan.

Mulligan smiled softly and continued. "We were walking and some douche decides to cone and take us to this building. Like, bruh?! Why?! He then locked us in this room with our other homies. Besides Washigton-bruh and Lafayette-bruh, I mean. They weren't there yet. Those homies should have stayed away."

"Okay!!!! Thank you!!! Go wait outside please!!!!" Adams waved them away.

~

Jay and Adams sat in front of the Laurens Fanclub. "Okay!!! Please explain what happened!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Some guys took us to a building and locked us up. Simple." Angelica said.

"If it's any help, they told us their names. Well, two of them did. We're not sure of the other." Eliza added.

"They did?" Peggy asked. "I don't remember that?"

"Mhm, they did, Peggy. Their names were Daniel Shays and King George III." Maria answered.

"AHHHHEJSJZNSJAMJZNAJZ" Anne screamed.

"What?" Molly said in response to Anne.

"Leave." Said Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Jay is my new favourite character to write. Too bad he won't be apparent too much after this :'))))


	25. Chapter 25

"Weeell Ee heerd theet Sheeys eend Keeng Geerge III weere teekeen een!!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"Dude that's awesome!!!!!!! Serves them right to, bruh!!!" Washington screamed.

Lafayette nodded and hit Washington lightly on the shoulder. "Steep screaming!!!1!!1!!"

"Okay, gosh, sorry bro!" Washington apologised.

"Eet ees feene Weesheengteen." Lafayette said.

"So!!!! What should we do, bro???!??!1?1!?" Washington asked boredly.

"Deen't eesk me, Ee heeve nee eedeeas." Lafayette sighed.

"Ah duuuude but you're good at coming up with stuff!!" Washington whined.

"STEEP PEETEENG PREESEERE EEN ME WEESHEENGTEEN!!!!11!!1!1!1!!1!1!!1!1!!?!¡!!" Lafayette screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four more chapters until spam is over. And when I said spam earlier, I really meant spam. Twenty eight chapter spam.


	26. Chapter 26

hey were in McDonald's again. The employees watched them in fear, remembering how they got in a fight before. The two were known around here. The infamous McDonalds fighters.

"Weesheengteen?!!!!!!! Yee're neet teelkeeng. Whee ees theet?" Lafayette asked.

Washington took another bite of his Big Mac. "I'm eating you dimwit."

"Reede." Lafayette sniffed.

Washington rolled his eyes. "Whatever bro. Why do you talk so much, dude?"

"Beeceese Ee ceen! Yee ceen't teell me wheet tee dee!" Lafayette screamed, and the employees all filtered away.

"I WASN'T TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO, BRUH?!!" Washington screamed back.

"YEE KNEEW WHEET? EE'M LEEVEENG!!!" With that, Lafayette left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye again. Idk where this is going. Tbh I just wanted to bring back the McDonald's employees hiding in fear.
> 
> I don't own McDonald's (sadly).


	27. Chapter 27

"Wheet dee Ee dee, Heemeelteen?" Lafayette asked.

"Well, you could always go and apologise to your significant other, like any other homo sapien sapien would." Hamilton responded.

"HE EES NEET MEE SEEGNEEFEECEENT EETHER!!!!!¡!!1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!!1"

"Okay then, Lafayette. I will have to take a moment to think of a good solution for your situation." Hamilton responded quietly.

"Yee eere nee heelp eet eell Heemeelteen." Lafayette sighed.

"I am attempting, Lafayette, which is more than you are currently doing." Hamilton replied.

"FEEK EEFF HEEMEELTEEN!!1!1!1!!1!1!1!!!!1!1!!1!1!1!!" Lafayette screamed, and then left, because he is dramatic.


	28. Chapter 28

Steuben, Gálvez, Hamilton, Jefferson, Laurens, and Mulligan all sat around a table, talking.

"W-where a-are L-laffayette a-and W-washington?" Laurens asked.

"Yeah, like, why, like, are, like, they, like, not, like, here, like, they, like, are, like, the, like, only, like, people, like, here, like, that, like, keep, like, us, like, a, like, group, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson added.

"Jefferson, I spoke to you earlier about this. No one can comprehend what you are saying when you use that many 'likes'." Hamilton sighed.

"Okayfv but vhere are theyvf?" Steuben asked.

"I heard that they are fighting again!!!!!!! It's kinda sad, honestly!!!!" Gálvez answered.

"That is correct." Hamilton responded.

"Homies that is totally sad!!! Bruh, what are we going to do??!?!?!!!?!1?!!!!" Mulligan yelled.

"I don't know, amigo. Let's hope we figure something out!!!!" Gálvez shook his head lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steuben and Gálvez should have been in Hamilton 2k16.


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay!!!! Operation get Lafayette and Washington to be friends again!!!!" Gálvez exclaimed.

"This, like, is, like, so, like, stupid, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson said boredly.

"Jefferson, haven't I-" Hamilton began.

"Luke, no, like, one, like, cares, like, Hamilton, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson cut him off.

"Guyfvz shtopfv talkingfv. Gálfvezfv isvf tyingfv to talkfv." Steuben yelled.

"S-steuben y-you're n-not h-helping e-either..." Laurens replied quietly.

"YEAH STEUBEN SHUT UP HOMIE." Mulligan screamed.

"Y-you're n-not h-helping e-either, M-mulligan." Laurens yelled at a normal tone of voice.

"Guys!!! We need to plan this!!! Okay, I have some ideas, now listen carefully!!!" Gálvez interjected the argument before it got any further. "Okay so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip. I'm lazy. Cliffhanger. Woo-hoo. I love writing. Yay. Have a nice whatever. Chapter spam over. Slán!


	30. Chapter 30

"HOMIES WE CAN DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mulligan screeched.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet Mulligan." Gálvez chided.

"There is no one within hearing range to listen to this exchange. We are fine, Gálvez." Hamilton reasoned.

Gálvez rolled his eyes, receiving a smack on the head from Steuben.

"So, like, when, like, should, like, Washington, like, and, like, Lafayette, like, get, like, here, like, totally, like, wow?" Jefferson asked.

"S-soon?" Laurens answered.

"VEAH!!1" Steuben screamed.

"Like, oh, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson replied after a moment.

"GUYS THEY'RE COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mulligan began jumping excitedly, so Hamilton pinned him to the floor.

"SHHHHHHH!!!!1!!!"

~

Lafayette walked in the building where he was supposed to be meeting with his friends. Of course, they were no where to be found. Instead, Washington was there.

"Greet. Eef ceerse yee weeld be here tee." Lafayette greeted stubbornly.

"Well hello to you too."

"Deen't geet seessy weeth me." 

"Screw off."

"Reed."

"Not my fault."

"Eef ceerse eet ees yeer feelt, Weesheengteen."

"And why is that?"

"Beceese yee eere yee."

"YOU KNOW WHAT-" Washington was cut off.

"OKAYFV ENOUGHFV" Steuben interjected.

Lafayette punched him, and then Washington punched both of them, and left.

"Well this didn't work." Gálvez sighed.

"Like, ya, like, think, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update hello. Thirtieth chapter yay.
> 
> I actually post the chapters on Wattpad 100000000 times earlier than on here please go check that out


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay amigos!??? It's time to come up with another plan!!!" Gálvez screamed. "Any ideas??"

"Like, let's, like, lock, like, them, like, in, like, a, like, room, like, totally, like, wow. ~~**_emoji here_**~~  " Jefferson suggested.

"Howvf fvthe fvuckingfv hellv do vouf speakfv emojfvis?" Steuben asked.

"Dunno, like, totally, like, wow. ~~**_emoji here_**~~ " Jefferson answered.

"GUYS!!!!" Gálvez chided.

"Let's go mini-golfing." Hamilton suggested.

"Oooh! Ooh! Yes homie!!!" Mulligan agreed.

"Yyaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!" Laurens cheered.

"Alright!!! Mini golfing it is!!!" Gálvez decided.

**~** **Time** **skip** **~**

"Why are we going mini golfing, dude?" Washington asked.

"Why not, homie?" Mulligan asked.

"Good point." Washington sighed.

"All, like, right, like, we're, like, here." Jefferson announced.

Just then, Lafayette, Laurens, Hamilton, Steuben, and Gálvez walked up to them, and Washington's face dropped, as did Lafayette's.

"Oh no." Both Lafayette and Washington spoke in unison.

"Oh yes."  Gálvez said. "You two are staying and you two are going to enjoy it."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh" Washington whined.

"Ohfv comevf onfv guyfvz itch notch thatfv badfvz." Steuben comforted.

"A-all r-right th-then l-let's g-go!!!" Laurens screamed at full volume, and everyone winced.

The eight of them walked into the mini golf place, and payed. It cost a lot, so Washington and Lafayette both felt bad, as the whole situation was their fault.

"Okay homies!!! We're separating onto two different teams!!" Ya ready??? Pick!!!" Mulligan announced, and everyone picked their teams.

Of course, they made sure that Lafayette and Washington were on the same team, as they were trying to get them to be friends again, and them being on speparate trams would lead to tons of fighting. Lafayette, Washing, Steuben, and Gálvez ended up on one team, while the other consisted of Hamilton, Jefferson, Mulligan, and Laurens. Lafayette and Jefferson wanted to trade but the others wouldn't let them.

Once they got situated, they went to the first hole. "Alright bros!! Let's do this!" Washington cheered.

"Feek yee." Lafayette sniffed, receiving a glare from everyone in the golf course. "Jeez Ee'm seerry."

Washington blused and looked away. "I-it's fine, dude."

"It's working!!!!" Gálvez whispered to Steuben, smirking. Steuben nodded in response, also smirking.

The first whole was fairly easy. Everyone besides Washington, Gálvez, and Jefferson managed to get a hole-in-one.

The mini-golfing was vicious. The two teams were so close in score. Now, they were at the last hole.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any fighting between or within the two teams, besides a few snarly and snide comments.

It was Washington's turn, and everyone else had gone. This one would decide who wins the mini-golfing tournament.

Time seemed to slow down as the ball rolled into the windmill, which would release smoke if it hit a target. Silence stretched on until- _BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_ G

Smoke blew out of the windmill. Washington won the mini-golfing war!!!!

He smiled broadly, and Lafayette couldn't help but hug him. Once Washington was released from his grip, they stared into each other's eyes.

They inched forward slowly until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Such a nice reward for wining the game of mini-golfing.

They pulled apart, blushing, as their friends cheered. They then ran away from each other. Sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

"W-why d-did th-they r-run a-away?" Laurens asked.

Mulligan shrugged. "Homies just confused."

"Like, should, like, we, like, go, like, after, like, them, like totally, like, wow?" Jefferson asked.

"What?" Gálvez asked for clarification.

Hamilton sighed. "Jefferson had asked if we should go after the two."

"Oh! In that case... Maybe?" Gálvez answered uncertainly.

"Veah... Sure..." Steuben shrugged.

**~**

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Why? Why? Why? Why?" Washington paced back and forth frantically. "I'm going to die!!!"

Just then, his phone blared.

_Lafayette_ _._

"Oh gods... Do I answer it? Should I answer it? Yes... No... Ugh!! I'll just answer." At the last second he answered his phone.

"I-uh… Hi!" Washington squeaked.

"Uh, mon coer, we sheeld preebeebly teelk." Lafayette mumbled. "Meet me een thee peerk."

"Alright? I'm not sure what mon coer means. My something? I don't know. I'm rambling, dude. Bye." He hung up quickly and swore.

**~** **Time** **Skip** **~**

"Heellee..."

"Hi..."

"Leet's seet."

"'Kay."

"Wheet deed theet meen, Weesheengteen?" Lafayette asked desperately.

"I-I don't know, dude." Washington answered honestly.

"Weell, wheet deed eet mean tee yee." Lafayette questioned hopelessly.

Washington sighed. "It meant something... I- let's just stay friends, okay?"

"Eeh..." #FRIENDZONED "Ee geess theet'll weerk."

"What, did it mean something to you, too?" Why was Washington being so open? Who knows. Whatever.

"Ee... Yees. Eet deed." Lafayette confessed. "We ceen jeest be freends steell, eef yee weent."

Washington wanted to scream out _'_ _NO_ _!_ _Lafayette_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _!_ _Let's_ _be_ _together_ _forever_ _!!_ _I_ _never_ _want_ _to_ _leave_ _you_ _!_ _Ever_ _!_ _Please_ _love_ _me_ _!'_ but his mouth wouldn't form the words.

"Weesheengteen?" Lafayette questioned.

"Uh..." NO! "Yes. Let's just be friends."

Lafayette forced a smile. "Eelreeght."

Washington forced a smile back.

**~**

"So are you two partners, now?" Hamilton asked.

Lafayette sighed. "Non."

"VHAT??!!!!1!1!!???!" Steuben yelled.

"Like, how, like, totally, like, wow?" Jefferson gasped.

"Oh no. Guys, seriously, I love you two, but for your own sakes, and our sanity, you have yo be together." Gálvez chided.

Washington blushed. "No."

"W-why?" Laurens asked.

Lafayette sighed. "Beeceese we're neet. Leave ees eeleene."

"You two homies are stupid." Mulligan concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I suck


	33. Chapter 33

Kościuszko sighed. Today he was supposed to be meeting Benedict Arnold. Sigh...

"Yo." A voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a man staring down at him. It was a man everyone around town knew. Washington.

"Oh, uh, hello." Kościuszko greeted uncertainly ans Washington sat down next to him.

"What're you doing sitting here by yourself?" Washington asked.

"Oh... I'm supposed to be meeting with Arnold... But that was two hours ago." Kościuszko shook his head sadly.

Washington made a face. "That sucks. I never really liked Arnold."

Kościuszko nodded in understanding. "Yeah... True."

"Hmmm. We should do something." Washington thought for a moment. "Yes! Okay! Let's go get ice cream or something!"

"... Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point."

"Yay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I started.
> 
> Okay but I just want to quickly thank the people who enjoy this weird joke thing me and Ehhh3303 (Wattpad) started. She doesn't really write here anymore, but hopefully she can start back up again once the school year starts. (It has started. We'll be writing together again soon)
> 
> (For the version of the fic on Wattpad) Recently this has gotten more popular for some reason and people are adding this to their reading lists and stuff. So thank you. I put almost no effort into this at this point, but it's something I enjoy writing. So that counts.
> 
> Thank you again.


	34. Chapter 34

Kościuszko and Washington were sitting at a table at the ice cream place.

They had already gotten ice cream; Kościuszko a vanilla cone, and Washington a chocolate/vanilla swirl in a cone with rainbow sprinkles. #EmbraceTheGay

"Why did we do this again?" Kościuszko asked.

"We're trying to get over the feeling of dejectment by eating ice cream. Obviously. Dude. Seriously." Washington sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh?" Kościuszko asked.

"Yeah. Sucks, right?" Washington questioned.

"...Sure?" Kościuszko answered uncertainly.

"Mhm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short rip.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still writing this?? I think once we get to chapter fifty I will stop writing this as a story and might just post short things or whatever.

Lafayette was currently hanging out with Washington and Kościuszko. Why was Kościuszko there? Who knows. Kościuszko doesn't care. Because he's Kościuszko.

Lafayette wondered why Washington took Kościuszko into their group. Seriously. What did Washington have to gain????? Maybe a relationship??? Who even cares at this point??

"See, eeh, Keeśceeszkee, whee eere yee heere?" Lafayette asked, and Washington elbowed him.

"Oh, uh, I don't know..." Kościuszko sighed.

"Weell, heeve yee meet thee rest eef eere freends?"

"...no..."

"Theen leets geet yee tee meet theem!!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"I don't think that is a good idea, dude." Washington butted in. He really didn't want Kościuszko to get too comfortable with his friends. Sure, Kościuszko was a cool person, but another person in their squad would be chaos.

Kościuszko nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

"Eeh.. Eelreeght." Lafayette sighed.

"...I'm sorry." Kościuszko pleaded.

"Nee, neetheeng tee be seerry eebeet." Lafayette comforted.

Kościuszko wasn't so bad. Maybe, just maybe, he could meet the squad.

#IMightHaveToMakeSteubenGálvezKościuszkoAndLafayetteAMiniSquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know guys, I love the votes/kudos but I live for the comments ;')))
> 
> Last chapter that was already up on Wattpad


	36. Chapter 36

Steuben and Gálvez were sitting somewhere when Lafayette and Kościuszko came up to them.

"Hello?" Kościuszko greeted uncertainly.

"Whofv the fvuckinfv hell are voufv?" Steuben asked.

Gálvez elbowed him harshly. "Come on, Steuben. Don't be rude."

Steuben sighed. "Goodfv pointch."

"??????" Gálvez just looked confused at this point.

Steuben held out his hand. "Hellofv. Niche to meetch voufv. I'mvf Friedrich Wilhelm Von Steuben. Voufv are?"

"...Tadeusz Kościuszko... And it's nice to meet you too."

"Oooooh! I'm Bernardo de Gálvez y Madrid!!!!!!!1!!!!???"

"Help..." Kościuszko looked at Lafayette, who just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short what even. Introducing... Foreign help squad of American Revolutionary war *jazz hands* (obviously I didn't include other people from those same countries. I'm too lazy to come up with that many personalities)


	37. Chapter 37

Washington sat down. "Bros, I'm bored, dudes."

"Howv abouv ve go to ve amuvment park?" Steuben asked.

"I for one think that is a brilliant idea," Hamilton agreed.

"Yeah, like, totally, let's all, like go," Jefferson said.

-time skip- 

"L-let's s-split u-up," Laurens said. The fangirls immediately pulled him away to take him on some rides.

Hamilton surveyed the group. "I shall go with Jefferson, Washington and Lafayette will go together--" 

Washington and Lafayette didn't hear the rest, for Lafayette pulled Washington along to the biggest and fastest roller coaster. "Leet's gee oon thees feest."

"A-are you sure, bro? It seems pretty scary, dude," he said, gulping as he looked up as the roller coaster.

"Eet weell bee feene," Lafayette said, smirking. "Yee ceen hold mee hand eef yee need too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really happy because Ehhh3303 (Wattpad) started writing this again and she wrote this one so yes. Expect more chapters from her in the future!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

Washington and Lafayette were sitting on the rollercoaster, waiting for the ride to start.

"Weesheengteen eere yee reedy?!?!!!!" Lafayette asked.

"NO-" Washington was cut off as the roller coaster started. "AHHHSJXJNDNXMZNSNXJDNDJDNSKSNDJCNEOSNXJDMZISNSJ" Washington cried.

"YEEE HEEEEE!!!!" Lafayette laughed.

The rollercoaster lasted about an hour. Washington felt as though he was going to die. Lafayette was giddy with excitement.

Washington tumbled off the ride, and screamed at everyone passing.

Jefferson came up to the two. "Like, why, like, do, look like, you, like, keep, like, screaming, like, totally, like, wow?!"

Hamilton followed Jefferson. "Jefferson, I swear that every time you speak one more person can not understand anything you say."

Gálvez followed the three of them. "Ooooh!!! We should go on the Ferris wheel!!!!!!!!"

"VEAH!!!!" Steuben yelled.

TIME SKIP

They were on the Ferris wheel now. Different duos in different carts. Obviously Washington and Lafayette were together. The others? Who cares.

Their cart was at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"See, eeh, Weesheengteen, heew wees teedeey???" Lafayette questioned.

"You know, dude, I hate these freaking theme parks bro." Washington answered.

"Eeh."

The two stated into each others eyes lovingly. Below them, Mulligan screamed "KISS KISS KISS KISS."

A irritated Laurens could be heard.

Washington sighed. This would be a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story in unedited so any spelling mistakes in this are just hilarious to me


	39. Chapter 39

Washington tried to ignore how far the ground was below him, and tried talking to Lafayette. "So, bro, we're pretty high, right dude?" he asked nervously.

"Yees," Lafayette agreed.

Suddenly, the ride came to a stop. Washington started to panic, though Lafayette calmed him down. "Yee'll bee fine." 

But after 3 hours of staying up there, Washington was sobbing. "L-listen, Lafayette, b-bro," he said. "I-if w-we're going to d-die up here, dude, I want you t-to know that I've a-always h-had a crush on--" the ride started moving at that moment, and Washington immediately stopped crying. "Oh, nevermind." 

"Wait, whoo wass eet?" Lafayette asked. 

"No one, bro," Washington answered.

Lafayette sighed and let it go, not wanting to get in a fight with Washington. Suddenly, he fell off the ferris wheel, but luckily the gang was there to catch him. 

"NOOOOO," Washington screamed. Not seeing the point of life without Lafayette, he jumped off. 

•

Washington woke up in a hosital bed besides Lafayette. Above him, stood a nurse.

"We ran out of hospital beds, so you have to share one with him." She left.

Washington woke up Lafayette. "Bro, just before I landed I saw you perfectly fine. What happened?" 

"I got hurt." 

"How?" 

"I just got hurt." 

Washington nodded in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha I suck at posting there's approximately 23 more chapters after this one + the Christmas/Holiday stuff will be late don't kill me


	40. Chapter 40

About a day and a half later, Washington and Lafayette were released from the hospital, much to their relief and disappointment - they were glad that they could share a bed again.

Once again, they were with the SQUAD because #SQUADGOALS am I right?

"OOOOOOOOH AMIGOS YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!!" Gálvez screamed.

"Like, Lafayette, like, wasn't, like, even, like, hurt, like totally, like wow." Jefferson muttered.

"Ifv knowfv vfrightch?" Steuben rolled his eyes.

"If I were to be completely honest, I believe Lafayette was just trying to get something out of his 'daddy'." Hamilton agreed.

"Ee- Eh- Ee- heelp?" Lafayette's face was beet red. Well darn.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRO?" Washington yelled at Hamilton.

"YO HOMIE YOU KNOW WHAT HE MEANS" Mulligan yelled.

"C-calm d-down, g-guys. N-no f-fighting p-please." Laurens pleaded.


	41. Chapter 41

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lafayette screamed as he shot out of bed. "SHEET SHEET SHEET SHEET SHEET SHEET NEE LEEFEEYEETE YEE CEEN NEET THEENK THEESE THEEGHTS!1!!11!!1!!2!!!!"

"YO DUDE WHAT'S WRONG BRO??!!2!2!!2!2!" Washington asked.

"WEESHEENGTEEN WHEET EERE YEE DEEING EEN MEE HEESE?" Lafayette screeched.

"Yo dude-bro just calm down you invited me over last night. I was in the living room making breakfast but you started screaming bruh." Washington explained.

"FEEK EEF"

"HEY, THAT WAS RUDE. JUST EAT THE FLIPPIN' WAFFLES I MADE OKAY." Washington yelled.

"EE DEEN'T WEENT YEER FEECKEENG WEEFFLES, WEESHEENGTEEN." Lafayette hollered.

"FIGHT ME." Washington challenged.

"BREENG EET EEN!!!!!1!1!!1" Lafayette accepted.

"...can you guys just chill out...?" Kościuszko whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Lafayette was dreaming about? ;) (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	42. Chapter 42

"Like, why, like, do, like, people, like, this, like, totally, like, wow?" Jefferson asked.

Mulligan shrugged. "Yo bruh do you think I know?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Whatever. This sucks anyways."

"AGREED." Laurens screamed

"Woah, amigos, calm down." Gálvez chided.

"Pffft nah." Mulligan joked, and Gálvez glared at him.

"...why are we doing this..." Kościuszko asked.

"Whovf fvuckinfv knowfvs???" Steuben replied.

"Th-this r-really i-is b-bad..." Laurens commented.

"...Touché..." Kościuszko admitted.

"Like, that, like, made, like, no, like, sense, like, totally, like, wow." Jefferson yelled.

"Jefferson, I swear to God if you-" Hamilton was cut off by a glare from both Jefferson and Gálvez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm posting this to avoid family on christmas rip)


	43. Chapter 43

Washington was suddenly stricken with disease.

"NEEEEEE" LafaYETte exclaimed, crying.

Washington stumbled over to his bed, sweating. Lafayette ripped off his shirt, but as soon as he did, Washington started shivering. Lafayette covered himself on Washington.


	44. Chapter 44

"Ughhhhhhhhh dude-bro why do you have to get a doctor here?????" Washington complained.

"Beceese yee need tee geet beeteer, Weesheengteen!" Lafayette explained, dialing the doctors office.

•

Later that day, the doctor arrived.

"Hello, kiddos!!!" Dr. Vespucci greeted.

"HEllo, kIds." Ben Franklin greeted.

"Wait.... Isn't that one guy the captain of the police force????" Washington asked.

"Yeep." Lafayette confirmed.

"Okay!!!!! NO ONE FLIPPIN' TALKS STARTIN' NOW!" Vespucci ordered, and Franklin cowered behind him.

"Weell sheet." Lafayette muttered.

"WHAT DID I JUST FLIPPIN' SAY????" Vespucci asked.

No one answered.

•

Turns out Washington just had a cold. Go figure.

He was better in a few days.

No need to worry; (I hope).


	45. Chapter 45

"Ohhhhhh amigos I'm worried about Washington."

"Ee theenk he weell be feene." Lafayette comforted.

"Oh I don't know, homies. I can't be sure." Mulligan muttered.

"I-I th-think h-he w-will b-be f-fine." Laurens offered.

"Nofv fvone carfves, Laurvfensfvz!" Steuben yelled.

"Steuben, please refrain from insulting other homo sapien sapiens." Hamilton chided.

"Like, why, like, do, like, you, like, use, like, the, like, word, like, homo, like, sapien, like, sapiens, like, totally, like, wow?" Jefferson asked.

"... I hate my friends..." Kościuszko whispered, sitting in the dark corner of the room. "... I don't know why I am in their group at this point..."


	46. Chapter 46

Kościuszko sighed. He had been feeling really angry for the past few days. It sucked.

He was extremely bored currently.

He never got bored.

What has happening?

He decided to text Washington.

K: Hi, what's up????

W: yo dude tbh im doing amazing

K: That's nice to hear!!!!!!!!!!!!

W: yep its pretty cool i guess

K: [smiling emoji]

W: so what are you doing

K: Screaming over your grammar

W: ... your acting like ham what are you doing

K: Being myself??????

W: pfft besides this is just texting it doesnt matter

K: [emotionless emoji] 

W: at least i dont use emojis lol

K: ... Please leave me alone.

W: your the one whos texting me smh

Kościuszko set down is phone angrily. Washington was aggravating! But he was the only one in the group of friends that was actually nice to him.

So it didn't matter.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

'BENEDICT ARNOLD 3' blared across the screen.

Ugh.

Kościuszko answered the phone. "... Hello?"

Arnold sighed. "What the f*ck stop speaking so slow."

Kościuszko also sighed. "... Maybe I should just take up sign language as my main form of communication..."

"What the f*ck no why don't do that I hate trying to learn that stuff what the f*ck are you thinking, trying to make me learn a new language. Rude little f*ck." Arnold ranted.

"... This is why we don't speak often, Arnold." Kościuszko whispered, hanging up the phone.

"...I hate my friends..." Kościuszko said, staring out the window.


	47. Chapter 47

"DUUUUUUUUUUDES IT'S HALLOWEEN SOON!!!" Washington screamed.

"Nee eene ceeres Weesheengteen!!!!" Lafayette muttered.

"I-I c-care, L-Lafayette..." Laurens offered.

"YO HOMIES WE SHOULD HAVE THEMES FOR OUR COSTUMES. LET'S GET IN GROUPS!!!" Mulligan suggested.

So they got in groups.

Lafayette, Kościuszko, Steuben, and Gálvez got together in a group, much to Lafayette's disappointment. He wanted to dress up in sexy police costumes with Washington. This group dressed up as sexy bunny rabbits.

Washington, Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, and Jefferson became a group. Washington was secretly happy that he and Lafayette weren't dressing up together, but of course he was kind of upset too. This group's theme was sassy blanket ghosts.

Rip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was published on time on wattpad I swear


	48. Chapter 48

"Eegh geeys whee dee wee need tee dreess eep een these steepeed ceesteems?????" Lafayette asked.

"... I hate these costumes as well..." Kościuszko offered.

"I don't really care!?!!¿!!¡" Gálvez announced.

"Vfellfv fvuckingfv shfvitfv." Steuben muttered.

"Seereeeeesleey. Seexy beenny reebbeets? Ee weenteed tee dreess eep ees seexy peeleece ceesteems weeth Weesheengteen." Lafayette protested.

"Too much information, amigo." Gálvez smiled.

~~

"Yo dudes, blanket ghosts are freaking awesome!!!!!!" Washington yelled.

"D-don't yell..." Laurens screamed.

"Homies,,, seriously,,, no." Mulligan screeched.

"You homo-sapien-sapiens really are under-average." Hamilton smiled.

"Like, no, like, one, like, cares, like, Hamilton, like, totally, like, wow!!!!!" Jefferson grinned.

"We are not in a relationship anymore." Hamilton replied.

"LIKE, WHAT, LIKE, TOTALLY, LIKE, WOW?????" Jefferson hollered.


	49. Halloween Special

(First Person POV. Washington)

A cold wind bit at my ears. In the sky, dark clouds covered most of the moon, and there were no stars visible. Behind me, I heard a young child scream, and I looked back. A girl about five years old ran from a seven year old boy dressed as a zombie. A middle-aged woman snapped at him, and he stopped, smirking slightly.

"I hate Halloween," Eliza grumbled.

"I, like, agree," Jefferson offered. "Like, Halloween, like, is, like, so, like, childish."

"Ee leeve eet," Lafayette said, looking down at his costume: a white hoodie, black jeans, and red converse. Really, the only way you could tell he was dressed up was his makeup: a red painted smile, and black face-paint around his eyes.

Like Lafayette, I was dressed up too - a vampire - and I was definitely excited to be there, despite being the oldest of the group. "I agree with him dudes; Halloween is awesome yo!"

Lafayette suddenly stopped, a smile on his face. "Weennee gee seemewheere ceel?" he asked, a dark gleam in his eye.

Jefferson shrugged half-heartedly. "Like, sure. Like, anything is better, like, better, than, like, this."

"Like, where?" Jefferson asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lafayette laughed. "Yee'll see."

Jefferson sighed. "Like, I, like swear, like, you're, like, getting, like, creepier, like, everyday."

"Now wait a minute dudes," I began, holding my hands out in front of me. "We can't just go anywhere without my permission bro."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Jeez, feene," he muttered. "Ee weennee gee tee the Geetes eef Heell."

I smiled brightly, not really caring anyways. "Okay dudes! Let's go!"

So we all continued on to the Gates of Hell. I'll admit it wasn't the most eventful journey there, so I won't describe it.

When we got there, Lafayette was bouncing up and down, his eyes sparkling. Jefferson rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. I hardly caught what he said: "Creepy, like, kid." I myself only felt a burst of warmth in my chest to see Lafayette so excited, even if it was for something creepy. I was glad we were all spending time together.

"Do we really have to do this?" Eliza asked, with her hand on her hip, rolling her eyes.

Lafayette rushed in, not answering her question. "Lafayette!" I called after him, but he did not slow down. Me, Jefferson, and Eliza ran after him, quickly catching up to our friend.

"Oh heck, it's dark bros!" I cried.

Lafayette laughed; I could just see him through the half-light. "See wheet? Jest feel eereend."

"That doesn't help at all~, Lafayette!" Eliza whined.

"Like, atually, it, like, does," Jefferson sarcastically said. "Because, like, I can, like, just use my, like, super-senses to, like, feel around to, like-" Jefferson was cut off by a loud knocking noise.

"Oh-oh darn." Eliza whispered.

Lafayette's eyes lit up. "Eeh dear, leet's keep geeng!"

So we continued onwards, with much complaining coming from Eliza. As we did, I remembered an article I had read on the Gates of Hell. Apparently many people who came here wouldn't dare continue on into the tunnel after they heard the knocking sound. I guess we were pretty reckless. "Dudes, I remember reading a story about this one guy who went near here. He said that there was this dude, Red Eyed Mike guarding the Gates. Rocks would hurl themselves out of here, and if you knocked on the railroad ties three times, you'll hear a loud horn. One time he saw someone run out here faster than any human, bros!!!"

"Oh, like, golly, sounds like we might, like, make, like, a, like new friend," Jefferson commented dryly.

"Oh jeez no; I'm o-u-t! Out!" Eliza sassed, snapping her fingers with each letter, and running back out of the tunnel, despite my protests to stay together.

We sighed, and turned back to walk after her. We heard a horn-like noise, and looked between each other before sprinting out. When we finally got out, we noticed Jefferson was no longer with us, and Eliza was nowhere to be seen. "Eliza! Jefferson!" me and Lafayete called out, looking for our friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. It turned out we would never find our friends... They just... Disappeared...

Maybe the Gates of Hell really were something to be afraid of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: he yaoiz XD XD XD (kill me pls) and DEATH

Washington looked over at Lafayette, who was laying on the grass next to him. Currently, they were laying under a tree, Lafayette using Washington's coat as a blanket.

Washington thought that Lafayette looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. It made Washington want to.... Shit.

Lafayette could feel Washington's gaze on him, and fought not to blush furiously. Secretly, he liked Washington, and not in the 'I-Like-You-As-A-Friend' way. Lafayette opened his eyes, and saw Washington look away. Lafayette smiled and propped himself up on one arm and looked at Washington, smiling. He was just too cute! Washington looked over at Lafayette and blushed.

Lafayette couldn't resist the urge, so he reached out his hand and put it on Washington's arm. He stroked it sexually. Washington stiffened. (In what way?)

"W-what are you doing Lafayette?" 

Lafayette smiled and kissed Washington. "I'm just messing with you." Lafayette said, and started to pull away.

But Washington had other plans. He pulled Lafayette back towards him.

Soon, they were only left in their pantaloons. And without a second thought, they were off too.

"Take me to church!!!!!!!!" Lafayette screamed at Washington. 

~

"What the FÜCK?!?!?!?!?????????!!!!!!!" Shays whispered, holding his apple launcher.

~

"A-AH MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER DE LAFAYETTE" Washington yelled, reaching his climax.

"G-George...." Lafayette gasped out.

Shays sighed, obviously being in the tree above them. He raised his apple-launcher.

"That was gr-" Washington was cut off, immediately getting killed by the apple-launcher.

Lafayette looked up, only to be killed by the apple-launcher as well.


	51. Holiday Special pt 1

"Weesheengteen!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lafayette screamed. "Ee deen't kneew eef yee eere reeleegeeees beet we sheeld deeceereete feer Chreestmees!!!!!"

"But,,, bro,,, we're in the afterlife,,, why should we decorate dude????????" Washington asked.

Lafayette shrugged. "Deenee."

"Okay then."

So they started to decorate, even if this afterlife isn't specified. They could be in Valhalla or Elysium and no one would ever know.

The tree came first, of course. Although the trees are annoying and hurt to decorate. It isn't a real tree because they are cheap people in the afterlife.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh, dude I can't reach the top of the tree." Washington complained.

Lafayette winked. "Ee ceen heelp yee, beebe."

"Oh dude-bro, you're so kind." Washington swooned.

So Lafayette picked him up and helped him put the star in the tree. However, the star fell off, and poked Washington in the eye, removing his eye. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" he screamed, clutching his eye. Lafayette stumbled and dropped Washington on the tree. The ornaments and prickly tree needles stabbed Washington in the arse. 

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lafayette screeched. He picked up Washington, but the needles stabbed his hands. He dropped Washing, forcing the needles deeper into his flesh. Blood gushed out of Washington's pores, and Lafayette called 911. The paramedics arrived, and picked up Washington, which made Lafayette hot with jealously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the holiday specials will be posted tomorrow because I don't want to spam you more than I already have please don't kill me


	52. Holiday Special pt 2

Washington slowly woke up, his eyes adjusting to the hospital room lights. Above him, stood the same nurse as always. "We ran out of hospital beds so you have to share one with him." She left.

Washington looked over, surprised to see Daniel Shays. "W-what are you doing he b-bro???" he asked in fear.

Shays scratched his head. "Well, I remember being killed by Kusiaso... something about avenging Gilbert and George... and then some guy said I did some bad stuff, but since I was killed, I would go to the good afterlife. So yeah."

Washington's eyes were wide with fear.

"Say, you're kinda cute..." Shays said slowly, starting to kiss Washington.

"WHEEET EES GOEENG EEEEN HEEREEE????" Lafayette screamed, standing at the doorway. Angry and jealousy filled his eyes, and he threw down a single black rose he was holding on the ground. With an overly-dramatic sassy hair flip, he stormed out the room, tears stinging his eyes.


	53. Holiday Special pt 3

Lafayette felt bad, so he got Washington a box of jelly doughnuts. Then he got annoyed because Washington binge ate them all.

"WEESHEENGTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STEEP EASTING EELL THEESE JEELLY DEEGHNEETS DEEREENG CHREESTMEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lafayette screams.

"DUDE MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU STOPPED EATING ALL THOSE SUCKY FRENCH PASTRIES BRO-HOMIE!!!1!!!"

"WHEET THE HEECK DEESE THEET MEAN YEE EEMBEECEELE??????" Lafayette begged.

"Lol dude idk." Washington muttered.


	54. Holiday Special pt 4

Kościuszko sighed. Why was he in the afterlife? It didn't make sense. Where were Lafayette and Washington? Were they here?

"Yo, you over there. The sighing kid." Some guy called out, air guitaring - Shays - Kościuszko thought.

"...... Hello......" Kościuszko replied. "Nice to meet you, finally. I've heard a lot about you. Vespucci shot you."

"Yeah, man." Shays lifted up a peace sign, still air guitaring. "I totally don't regret killing them. Totally righteous dude."

"... That's rude, you know." Kościuszko gasped.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh man where are the two nerds?" Shays asked.

"...... Same."Kościuszko whispered.

"Let's get groovin' man." Shays yelled.


	55. Holiday Special pt 5

Lafayette raised his voice. "LEEL EET LEAST EE DEEN'T HEEVE GEELD 'EETH."

"WRONG DUDE, IT'S IVORY BRO" Washington rebutted.

"WHEE EES EET SEE HEERD TEE REEST YEE." Lafayette screamed back.

"IT'S NOT HARD TO ROAST SOMEONE DUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Washington yodeled, throwing a match on Lafayette.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Lafayette screamed. "SHEET SHEET SHEET CEELL THEE 'OSPITAL OR FIERE DEEPA'TMEENT!!!"

"OH NO SORRY DUDE!!!" Washington apologizes.

Kościuszko appears. "Ben Franklin sent me, obviously, so I'm here to help you!!!!?"

Lafayette smiles. "Theenk yee, Keeśceeszko." He throws a dirty look at Washington. "Neew 'eelp me."

Kościuszko quickly throws a truckload of water on Lafayette. "All done!!!"

"Yeah man. Totally righteous dude." Shays holds up a peace sign. "It's the holiday season dudes and dudets. Ya need to totally chill out man." He air guitars.


	56. Holiday Special pt 6

"Hhhhhhh, Babe, Lafayette, I can't stand you and Kościuszko together." Washington moaned.

"Wheet dee yee mean beey theet?" Lafayette cried?

"You obviously love him more than me. He even doused the fire when I set you on fire. I was supposed to save youuuuuuuu. Not himmmmmmmmm. Dude, you're so mean."

"'eew eem Ee mean? Yee 'eeven't geeten thees weey seence Deeneel Sheeys." Lafayette accused.

"You were kissing him, bro."

"See?"

"You can't be blaming me for being jealous, bro!!!!!!" Washington screamed. "You've literally been getting jealous in every other chapter!!!!!!11!!!!!!1!!!!"

"NEEEEEE EE HEEVEENT!!!!" Lafayette screamed back. Washington glared at Lafayette, and stormed away, immediately comforted by Daniel Shays, who somehow magically appeared. Lafayette felt a surge of jealously, and punch Daniel in the face...!!!!!!!!! (?????????????)

"OHHHHHHH BABE!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEt's go ice skating!!!!! The world of the living and the dead crosses tomorrow!!!!!!" Washington screamed.


	57. Holiday Special pt 7

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!!!" Gálvez smiled.

"Fvinallyfv Ifv beenfv wvfaitingfv fvorfv thvisfv dayfv fvorfv afv fvile." Steuben complained.

"Y-yeah!!!!!" Laurens screamed.

"HOMIES!!!!!!!!!!!" Mulligan hollered.

"............ I hate my friends...." Kościuszko whispered.

"LIke, how, like, why, like, are, like, they, like, here, like, totally, like, wow.?" Jefferson asked.

Hamilton sighed dramatically. "How in the universe can I even comprehend what you are saying. ? It is like you are speaking in some foreign language."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Lafayette cooed.

"DUDES!!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Washington ordered.

"AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA I AM THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!" Arnold screamed.


	58. Holiday Special pt 8

They all step onto the ice. Arnold slips and falls. "AHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH" He screams as he slips. 

"OH NO BRO ARNOLD HAS FALLEN!!!!!" Washington screams

"DO YOU WANT TO JOIN MY BAND???" Shays yells

"SUREAHAHAHAHAHHA" Arnold hollers, and dies.


	59. Holiday Special pt 9

"Okay man,,,, far out. Let's practice." Shays suggested, but not really.

"SURE AHAHAHAHHAHAHHA" Arnold screamed.

"Okay man...." He picked up his guitar, and played a sick riff. 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AHAHAHAHHA" Arnold death-metal screamed.

"YEE GEE MES AMIES!" Lafayette cheered.

Washington huffed. Here we go again.


	60. Holiday Special pt 10

Washington was smooched beside Lafayette, the concert was so packed. "Why are we here again, bro?" Washington asked.

"Tee see Sheeys eend Geeveeds preeform," Lafayette answered.

"Dude, didn't Shays, like, kill us or something?"

"Yees."

The concert started. Shays played some sick guitar, while Galvez screamed the whole time. Exactly half the room supported them, the other half hated them.

Everyone got into a huge fist fight, and, caught up in the moment, Lafayette joined, accidentally punching Washington in the arm. He stumbled to the ground, and Shays rushed off the stage to take him to a hospital.

Lafayette furiously stared after them in jealousy.


	61. Holiday Special pt 11

Lafayette eventually decided to go to the hospital too because that's his boyfriend god dammit.

"Eeh mon coer Ee eem see seery." Lafayette apologised.

"Oh babe,,,, I love you. I forgive you too." Washington smiled. "Now why the heckidy heck am I here I literally didn't even get that hurt???"

"Eeh, Weesheengteen. Leet's jeest reen eet the deers." Lafayette suggested.

"Bring it on, dude-bro!!????" He jumped out of the hospital bed and rushed out of the hospital, Lafayette right behind him.

Miraculously, Kościuszko was there waiting for them. "I HATE MY FRIENDS!?" He screamed, ushering them in. They drove away.

Apparently hospitals in the afterlife are the best. They don't care.


	62. Holiday Special pt 12

"Babe-bro. I got you a gift!" Washington blushed, holding a box in his hand.

"Eeh, mon amour!!! Merci, je t'aime. Ee geet yee e preeseent ees weell." Lafayette also blushed, revealing his box.

They proposed, finally, good god. It took 60+ chapters damn.

They lived happily ever after, well, er... They're dead so ???

.

Lafayette slowly leaned forward and kissed Washington, and Washington kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Sorry for the spam 3  
> Look out for a new year's eve and new years chapters!!!


	63. New Year's eve special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, definitely a special.

"Let's watch the ball drop, dude!" Washington screamed.

".... Theere's steell eeneetheer three heers leeft, Geerge." Lafayette whispered.

"Who cares, bro? Let's just watch the news!!!" Washington recovered.

"Non. Je suis mort à l'intérieur"

"I can't understand you." Washington smiled.

"Oui. Va te faire foutre."

"?????? What???" Washington asked.

"Quoi? Je t'amie, mon amour."

"LAFAYETTE!!"

Lafayette laughed. "Oui. Je m'appelle Lafayette."

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at French. And if I did it right, it still shouldn't make much sense. Either way, happy New Year's eve!!!


End file.
